


Bunny Hunting

by SnowXeno



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pets, bunny - Freeform, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowXeno/pseuds/SnowXeno
Summary: Meg finds a rabbit.





	Bunny Hunting

Meg giggled as she chased around the small creature. The only animals the survivors ever saw where crows and ravens, but here in front of Meg was a small, fluffy, brown rabbit. Meg reached down and scooped the creature up, holding it up so it couldn't kick her. "Well now, where did you come from?" Meg smiled, setting it down to pet it so it could calm down. "Such a cute little thing, sucks that your stuck in this hell scape," Meg sighed. The rabbit seemed to calm down after a few minutes, and Meg gently picked it up and found a comfortable position to hold it. Meg made her way back towards the fire, having wandered far away to catch the little rabbit.

***

Anna was upset, maybe upset was a gentle way to put it, but she had lost her beloved bunny, Billo. The first time Anna was ventured into her territory in the Entity's realm, she had found Billo tucked in a corner, frightened. Anna quickly went into action, running out into the trees, calling for Billo. She jogged around the forest, running deeper and deeper. "Billo, Billo!" Anna called, stopping here and there when she'd spot their little prints in the damp ground. Anna frowned when she saw foot prints that of a survivor's starting to follow Billo's prints.

***

Meg sat a few yards away from the clearing where the others rested at the fire. In her lap rested the small rabbit, who had tucked themselves tightly in her legs. _I wonder how this little fellow got here, it doesn't make sense that the Entity would bring a rabbit of all things here_ , Meg thought as she started to drift off, stroking the rabbits back.

***

A snap of a branch broke Meg out of her light sleep, Meg sleepily glanced around, "Jake if that's you, don’t you fuckin-" Meg started, but she stopped herself a quiet and familiar tune flowed through the air. Meg picked up the rabbit in her lap and leapt up onto her feet and she glanced at the fire, no one was there either they were all in trials or the assholes where playing a sick prank.

 

In the background, the humming started to move closer. Anna had found the survivor who had her precious Billo. It wasn’t long till she stood face to face with the small red-haired girl she had heard the survivors call Meg. The girl was shaking, clutching Billo to her chest. Anna pointed towards Billo and started to reach out, but Meg quickly moved back. 

 

"Why do you want him, you have no need for him," Meg whimpered. 

 

Anna huffed and rolled her shoulders, pointing at gain at the rabbit, "Billo is mine,' she snapped. Meg was dumbfounded, and this gave Billo enough time to wiggle out and hop over to the fearsome Huntress who swiftly reached down and picked him up. 

 

"I...I...I'm sorry, I didn’t know," Meg stuttered, backing up. 

 

Anna looked at the girl and frowned, she had nothing to fear from Anna outside the trials. She tilted her head and started to move closer to Meg. Anna smiled and leaned down, "I thank you, Billo is sneaky, and you kept him safe," she said, placing a gentle kiss on Meg's forehead and started to walk away. Meg blinked rapidly and reached up to touch her forehead, a small, nervous smile resting on her forehead.


End file.
